Operation xxx
by Eunfa Lee
Summary: Di hari pernikahannya Sungmin melarikan diri yang di bantu oleh ketiga adiknya. Namun sayangnya kejadian sial menimpanya membuat dia terdampar di daerah yang jauh dari seoul. Lalu bagaimana ketiga adiknya Eunhyuk, Kibum dan Ryeowook mencarinya yang benar – benar kehilangan jejaknya itu. OW SUMMARY ABSURD . Genderswitch for uke. Main cast : HaeHyuk, KyuMin, Sibum, dan Yewook
1. Chapter 1

OPERATION XXX Main

Cast : Lee Sungmin, Kim Ryeowook, Kim Kibum, Lee Hyuk Jae and other cast lainnya

Rating : T

Genre : Romance

Warning : Genderswitch for uke, typo and gaje !

Summary : Di hari pernikahannya Sungmin melarikan diri yang di bantu oleh ketiga adiknya. Namun sayangnya kejadian sial menimpanya membuat dia terdampar di daerah yang jauh dari seoul. Lalu bagaimana ketiga adiknya Eunhyuk, Kibum dan Ryeowook mencarinya yang benar – benar kehilangan jejaknya itu. OW SUMMARY ABSURD . Genderswitch for uke. Main cast : Lee Sungmin, Kim Ryeowook, Kim Kibum, dan Lee Hyuk Jae. Pair pasti udah ketebak sendiri. Salam suju couple (y).

_ Happy Reading _

Minggu pagi ini di salah satu gereja di ibu kota Korea Selatan terlihat beda dari biasanya, dekorasi pernikahan pun terlihat di mana – mana, baik di dalam gereja maupun taman di belakang gereja yang di sulap menjadi sebuah tempat pelaminan. Perpaduan antara warna putih dan biru menjadi warna utama yang sudah di yakini akan menjadi tempat berlangsungnya sebuah pernikahan. Di dalam gereja itu ada sebuah ruangan yang di huni oleh 4 yeoja cantik, salah satu di antara mereka adalah pengantin wanitanya. Pemakaian make up yang natural dan gaun yang terlihat sederhana namun tak mengindahkan kemewahan membuat sang mempelai wanita nampak sangat cantik dan anggun, namun ke tiga yeoja yang tersisa juga tidak kalah cantik dari sang pengantin.

" Jadi bagaimana ? apa semua sudah siap ? " Tanya sang pengantin wanita serius menatap ke tiga yeoja yang juga memasang wajah serius.

" tentu saja eon, semua sudah beres tinggal pelaksanaannya saja " jawab salah satu yeoja berdress putih membuat senyuman puas dari sang pengantin dan kedua yeoja lainnya.

" tapi, kenapa harus aku sih eon yang berpura – pura jadi mu, kenapa bukan aku saja yang mengantarmu ke stasiun dan wookie eonni yang menggantikanmu memakai gaun pengantin " terdengar protesan dari yeoja berdress biru dengan bibir yang di pout lucu.

" Aniya hyukie, kau itu ceroboh nanti bagaimana jika ketahuan, bisa mati kita di tangan appa, lagi pula kau kan larinya cepat jadi jika para bodyguard appa mengejarmu pasti tidak tertangkap "

" ne benar kata wookie eonni, lagi pula kau kan jago beladiri jika kau tertangkap, wushu saja mereka satu – satu "

" ne hyukie ah, untuk masalah ini hanya kau yang bisa di andalkan, kau mau kan membantu eonni "

Terdengar helaan nafas dari bibir hyukie atau Eunhyuk yeoja dengan dress biru, begitu mendengar jawaban dari ke tiga kakaknya.

" aish ne ne arrasoe " ucapnya pasrah membuat ke tiga eonninya memeluknya kegirangan, adik mereka ini memang penurut, begitulah pikir mereka.

Baiklah sebelumnya, pasti kalian penasaran dengan mereka berempat kan ? mereka itu adalah putri keluarga Jung Yunho, salah satu keluarga terkaya di seoul. Sang kepala keluarga alias appa mereka adalah mantan Jenderal dari pasukan angkatan darat di korea selatan ini yang sekarang beralih profesi menjadi seorang direktur di sebuah perusahaan tersukses baik di korea maupun di luar negeri. Sedangkan sang eomma Jung Jaejoong adalah seorang desainer yang sudah di akui di dunia akan kehebatan karya desain – desainnya.

Untuk yeoja yang memakai gaun pengantin tadi adalah Jung Sungmin, yeoja lulusan desain di Universitas Seoul ini adalah putri pertama keluarga Jung. Wajahnya yang cantik dan tutur katanya yang lembut membuat dia di idamkan banyak lelaki. Dan tepat pada hari minggu pagi ini adalah hari pernikahannya dengan lelaki pilihan sang appa.

Namun sayang yeoja yang di beri julukan bunnyming ini oleh ketiga adiknya sama sekali tidak menyukai sang calon suaminya, walaupun mereka sering sekali berkencan namun yeoja bergigi kelinci ini sampai sekarang belum menaruh rasa pada sang calon suami. Maka dari itu Sungmin dan ketiga adiknya berencana untuk menggagalkan rencana pernikahan kali ini walaupun agak sedikit tidak enak hati dengan kedua orang tuanya dan calon besannya. Namun mau bagaimana lagi, begitulah pikir sungmin.

Di lain sisi yeoja dengan dress merah adalah Jung Ryeowook putri kedua dari keluarga Jung dia adalah salah satu mahasiswi jurusan seni di Universitas Yonsei. Dia memiliki wajah yang imut dan suara yang melengking. Badannya yang kecil dengan mata bulat yang lucu membuat banyak orang gemas melihatnya. Namun di balik keimutan yeoja yang sering di panggil wookie ini dia memiliki sifat evil, maka dari itu dia juga harus turun tangan dalam operasi penggagalan pernikahan sang eonni, begitulah ia menyebutnya.

Sedangkan yeoja dengan dress putih adalah Jung Kibum putri ketiga di keluarga Jung, dia adalah murid kelas 3 di SM senior high school. Walaupun dia cantik dan terlihat sangat pendiam namun di dalam operation penggagalan pernikahan ini dia adalah otak dari semua rencana. Yeoja seputih salju ini juga termasuk yeoja yang cuek dan suka berkata kasar, namun tak banyak laki – laki dari tiap kalangan yang mengejar – ngejarnya. Namun yang di sayangkan dari Jung Kibum ini adalah otaknya yang terlampau jenius bukan hanya dia gunakan untuk pelajaran melainkan rencana picik seperti ini. Tapi itulah keuntungan dari Jung Kibum bagi Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk yang memilik sifat evil, bahkan mungkin untuk sungmin sekarang.

Dan si bungsu Jung Hyuk Jae atau Eunhyuk atau juga Hyukie dia yeoja yang memakai dress berwarna biru. Dia adalah murid kelas 1 di SMU Kirin high school. Yeoja yang memiliki senyum yang di sebut gummy smile ini jago sekali wushu dan dalam bidang olah raga lari. Maka dari itu ia adalah putri kesayangan sang appa, mengingat sang appa juga sangat suka dalam bidang olah raga dan jenis beladiri. Dan mengingat dia adalah si bungsu, membuat yeoja yang juga lead dance di sekolahnya menjadi manja dan ceroboh. Kadang membuat ke tiga eonninya dan kedua orang tuanya suka pusing sendiri dengan tingkah lakunya.

Tapi dalam operation kali ini ia sangat di andalkan oleh ketiga eonninya, walaupun sedikit ragu tapi ketiga eonninya tetap meminta bantuannya kan. Selesai sudah perkenalannya bukan ! maka dari itu mari kita lihat bagaimana Operation penggalan pernikahan yang di lakukan Jung bersaudara itu.

To be Continue

Hahaha udah buat ff baru padahal ff yang itu masih terlantar ..fufufufu

Kekychan1512

Satu lagi ff gaje yang absurd bin gaje, hehehe gomawo yang sudah membaca butuh saran dan kritik. Saya tunggu di kotak riview ne ..


	2. Chapter 2

Operation xxx

Main Cast : Lee Sungmin, Kim Ryeowook, Kim Kibum, Lee Hyuk Jae and other cast lainnya

Rating : T

Genre : Romance

Warning : Genderswitch for uke, typo and gaje !

Summary :

Di hari pernikahannya Sungmin melarikan diri yang di bantu oleh ketiga adiknya. Namun sayangnya kejadian sial menimpanya membuat dia terdampar di daerah yang jauh dari seoul. Lalu bagaimana ketiga adiknya Eunhyuk, Kibum dan Ryeowook mencarinya yang benar – benar kehilangan jejaknya itu. OW SUMMARY ABSURD . Genderswitch for uke. Main cast : Lee Sungmin, Kim Ryeowook, Kim Kibum, dan Lee Hyuk Jae. Pair pasti udah ketebak sendiri. Salam suju couple (y).

_ Happy reading _

Lantunan lagu pengiring sang pengantin mulai terdengar di dalam gereja, sang pengantin yang di ketahui Sungmin itu berjalan dengan anggun sambil mengapit tangan sang appa. Sedangkan di altar berdiri seorang namja tampan dengan gagah yang di dampingi seorang pastur.

Di tempat yang berbeda seorang yeoja alias Kibum sedang berdiri, tangannya memegang sebuah alat seperti remot dengan tombol di tengah yang sudah tersambung dengan sesuatu yang dalam hitungan menit akan meledak. Sedangkan di telinganya terpasang hedseat bahkan senyum evil pun terus terukir di wajah seputih saljunya. Matanya yang sipit terus mengawasi benda – benda yang tergeletak cukup jauh dari dirinya. Bahkan saking sibuknya ia tak sadar ada seseorang yang memerhatikannya dari bawah pohon.

Sedangkan di depan gereja nampak sebuah mobil hitam yang di isi seorang yeoja dan namja. Jung Ryeowook dan Kim Yesung mereka sudah siap siaga dengan tugas mereka. Sebagai perkenalan Kim Yesung adalah teman satu kuliahnya Ryeowook dan mereka berada di jurusan yang sama. Mereka juga bersahabat dari SMU, maka dari itu yesung juga di izinkan untuk ikut andil dalam operation penggagalan pernikahan kali ini.

Lalu di mana Eunhyuk atau Hyukie dia sedang berada di samping gereja dekat semak – semak ia sudah siap dengan gaun pengantin yang di pakainya yang seratus persen mirip dengan gaun sungmin, dan tempat itu adalah tempat aman yang kebetulan tidak di awasi oleh para penjaga. Hey ingat keluarga jung adalah salah satu keluarga terkaya di korea, maka dari itu butuh pengawasan ketat apabila keluarga ini mau mengadakan acara contohnya seperti ini.

Back to Sungmin ..

Sekarang sang pengantin wanita sudah berada di genggaman sang pengantin pria, senyum paksa pun terukir di bibir sungmin. Di dalam hati dia terus merapalkan doa, agar semua lancar. Sang pastur pun mulai mengucapkan doa – doa untuk pasangan pengantin.

" Baiklah untuk pengantin Pria dan Wanita dan beberapa orang yang berada di sini sebelum pernikahan ini di mulai, adakah yang keberatan atas pernikahan kali ini " Tanya sang pastur membuat beberapa orang di sana menatap sekeliling namun setelah itu mereka menggeleng menandakan tidak.

Sang pengantin pria pun ikut menjawab " tidak " dengan gagahnya, berbanding dengan sungmin yang hanya menjawab dengan gelengan. Matanya bergerak gelisah.

" baiklah Kim Hyun Bin atas nama tuhan bersediakah kau menjadi suami dari Jung Sungmin, mencintainya, menyanyanginya, mendampinginya dan menjadi suami yang setia hingga maut memisahkan mereka "

Selesai sang pastur berbicara tepat saat itu juga Sungmin pun mulai menghitung dalam hati ' hana ,, dul ,, set ' tepat angka ketiga terucap dan jawaban " Ya saya beredia " dari Hyun bin dengan gagah sebuah kembang api meluncur tepat di samping gereja bahkan bukan hanya satu tapi banyak. Beberapa orang di sana terkejut dan mulai panic bahkan mereka semua keluar dari dalam gereja.

Dan kesempatan kali ini pun di manfaatkan Sungmin untuk kabur, di angkatnya bagian bawah gaun yang merepotkan itu. Dan ia berlari keluar gereja.

" Yak tuan ! pengantin wanitanya kabur " teriakan dari seorang penjaga atau bodyguard menyadarkan sang tuan yang memiliki acara dari keterkejutannya, dan tanpa menunggu respon dari sang pemilik acara beberapa bodyguard pun mengejar sungmin yang sudah belari telebih dahulu.

Untung saat dia keluar sebuah mobil yang di tumpangi ryeowook dan yesung tepat waktu, walaupun bagian bawah gaunnya sudah di angkat sedikit, namun itu tetap merepotkan. Agak kesusahan juga Sungmin begitu masuk kedalam mobil. Dan tepat sungmin menutup pintu mobil dengan sedikit kasar mobil pun mulai melaju dengan cepat.

Beberapa bodyguard yang mengejar sungmin pun mendesah kecewa begitu melihat mobil yang membawa sang pengantin sudah melaju dengan cepat, tapi itu tak berlangsung lama, masing – masing bodyguard itu segera menaiki mobil yang di sediakan dan mengikuti mobil yang membawa sang calon pengantin.

" Tunggu bukankah itu pengantin wanitanya " teriakan seseorang begitu melihat eunhyuk yang sedang keluar dari persembunyiannya secara mengendap – ngendap, membuat eunhyuk mendesah pasrah dan segera berlari, hampir sama dengan sungmin dia juga agak sedikit kerepotan saat berlari. Aksi kejar – kejaran pun terjadi baik mobil yang di tumpangi sungmin maupun eunhyuk.

Mengingat gereja yang dekat dengan salah satu stasiun kereta membuat mereka tak perlu waktu lama untuk sampai. Dengan cepat baik yesung, ryeowook maupun sungmin segera turun dari mobil. Tepat saat membayar untuk menaik kereta yesung memisahkan diri.

" sudah kalian duluan, sebentar lagi keretanya akan berangkat " ucap yesung beberapa peluh mengucur dari pelipisnya.

" ne, kau harus jaga mereka ne yesung oppa, jangan biarkan para bodyuguard itu masuk, arrasoe " perintah ryeowook yang di balas acungan jempol oleh yesung " sip bukankah kita sudah berlatih sebelumnya "

" ah gomawo ne yesung ah, noona jadi merepotkanmu " ucap sungmin sambil membungkuk hormat, membuat yesung menampilkan senyum manisnya " ne noona, sudah sana noona pergih, sebentar lagi keretanya akan berangkat " dengan ucapan yesung itu ryeowook dan sungmin segera berlari. Setelah beberapa saat ada beberapa bodyguard yang datang, namun ketika mereka ingin masuk banyak beberapa penjaga stasiun kereta yang menghadang mereka.

" maaf tuan, anda tidak bisa masuk, kalau tidak anda harus membayar terlebih dahulu " ucap salah satu penjaga membuat para bodyguard itu mendesah pasrah.

" tapi di dalam situ ada seorang pengantin wanita " kesal salah satu bodyguard.

" mianhae tuan tetap tidak bisa " tolak sang penjaga stasiun, membuat seorang namja yang bernama yesung tersenyum evil di balik sebuah dinding. Mission complete, jadi ini rencana yang di lakukan namja itu eoh.

Bertepatan dengan masuknya sungmin ke dalam kereta, kereta pun mulai berjalan, untungnya pintu otomatis dari kereta itu belum tertutup sama sekali mungkin ada sedikit gangguan, tapi baik sungmin dan ryewook itu bukanlah masalah yang terpenting Sungmin dan Ryeowook masih mudah untuk berkomunikasinya.

" eonni ini tasmu, di dalamnya ada uang dan handphone baru, saat kau sampai tujuanmu segera hubungi aku atau hyukie atau kibum, dan jangan lupa pasang gprsnya ne " ucap ryeowook sambil berlari mengingat sungmin yang sudah berada di dalam kereta yang berjalan secara perlahan.

" ne sampaikan terima kasih eonni, untuk hyukie, kibum, yesung dan ahjusii oh juga. Dan gomawo wookie ah " ucap sungmin lirih,

" ne eonni cheonma, hati – hati dan segeralah hubungi aku, ingat hubungi aku " tangis ryeowook sambil melambaikan tangan, sedangkan sungmin hanya mengangguk dan bertepatan dengan itu pintu kereta pun tertutup.

Sungmin sedikit menghela nafas, dang menyenderkan badannya ke pintu kereta yang baru saja tertutup. Hampir semua orang yang berada di gerbong yang sama dengannya menatapnya aneh, hey bagaimana tidak aneh seorang yeoja dengan gaun pengantin telihat kelelahan dan memasuki kereta. Sedangkan Sungmin yang di tatap seperti itu hanya menundukan kepalanya dan berjalan ke salah satu kursi terdekat yang tersedia di dalam kereta.

Untuk saja kereta itu tak banyak penghuni. Syukur sungmin yang masih menundukan kepalanya.

_KeKyChan1512_

Ryeowook segera bersembunyi di balik sebuah dinding begitu matanya melihat beberapa bodyguard sang appa yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa masuk. Tapi di sedikit menghela nafas lega mengingat Sungmin, noonanya sudah berhasil melarikan diri dan sekarang adalah caranya bagaimana agar bisa ia melarikan diri. Matanya terus terfokus oleh bodyguard itu hingga sebuah tepukan mendarat di bahunya, hampir saja ia berteriak jika mulutnya tidak di bekap oleh orang yang tadi menepuk bahunya.

" yak ini aku Ryeowook ah, Kim Yesung " bisik orang itu yang di ketahui Yesung. Tangan yesung yang semula menutup mulut Ryeowook sudah terlepas, menyisakan ryeowook yang mengehmbuskan nafas lega.

" oh rupanya kau oppa, mengagetkan saja "

" ck kau saja yang lebay wookie ah " ucapan yesung barusan membuat ryeowook segera mempoutkan bibirnya dan menatap sang sahabat tajam.

" enak saja ! " protes ryeowook " sudah kajja kita harus segera pulang, sebelum bodyguard – bodyguard itu menemukan kita, lalu menyerahkan kita pada appa, dan habislah riwayat kita " ajaknya ketus sambil melebih - lebihkan sebelum ia melangkah terlebih dahulu, membuat yesung hanya mengangkat bahunya seakan tidak perduli dan langsung merangkul bahu kecil milik putri kedua keluarga Jung yang baru beberapa langkah di hadapannya.

Tepat sampai di parkiran yesung segera mengambil sebuah plat nomor mobil yang di simpannya di bagasi, dan mengganti plat nomor mobil yang terpasang dengan yang ia ambil barusan. Kalian Tanya kenapa ? hey sudah kubilang keluarga Jung adalah keluarga terkaya bukan, pasti selain penjagaan ketat oleh para bodyguard pasti juga akan di pasang kamera cctv bukan. Lalu ? lalu pasti mungkin saja kamera cctv itu akan merekam semua yang terjadi barusan, dan secara tidak langsung pasti mengambil gambar mobil yang mereka tumpangi dan akan memperlihatkan plat mobil. Maka untuk mewanti – wanti mereka sudah menyiapkan plat mobil cadangan. Oh.

" mission complete " ucap mereka berdua kompak lalu tertawa senang.

Eunhyuk side ~

Eunhyuk terus berlari, rupanya gaun bukanlah penghalang untuknya melarikan diri. Tapi tepat saat beberapa langkah dari belokan muncul seoarang namja tampan dari dalam lorong yang tiba - tiba menghadangnya. Untung yeoja hyperaktif ini memiliki kepekaan yang tinggi, hingga membuat dia mampu tetap menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya agar tak terjatuh kebelakang ataupun kedepan. Eunhyuk menatap namja yang tiba – tiba saja muncul, sedangkan sang namja hanya menatap eunhyuk tajam, tangannya ia masukan ke dalam kantung celananya. Oh cool.

" yak nuguya ? " Tanya eunhyuk ketus, matanya melirik ke belakang berharap para bodyguard appanya tertinggal jauh di belakang. Dan harapannya pun terkabul tidak ada satupun tanda – tanda bahwa bodyguard itu mampu menangkapnya.

" bukankah kau calon pengantinnya, kenapa kau ada di sini " bukanlah jawaban yang di dapat eunhyuk melainkan sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat dirinya sedikit semakin panic.

' jangan – jangan dia salah satu bodyguard appa lagi, tapi mana mungkin. Dia terlihat seperti seumuran denganku, tampan pula, yak Eunhyuk ah apa yang kau pikirkan pabo ' ucap eunhyuk dalam hati sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Membuat namja di hadapannya menatapnya bingung.

" hey kau kenapa ? "

" eoh ani, aku Eunhyuk dan yang menikah tadi bukankah Sungmin eonni, jadi bukan aku " ucap Eunhyuk setelah sadar dari pemikirannya sambil membuka cadar tipis yang menutupi wajahnya, membuat sang namja agak sedikit terkejut. Mata teduhnya terus menatap yeoja di hadapannya baik – baik.

" emm apa kau bodyguard appaku ? " Tanya Eunhyuk tiba – tiba, tapi belum namja itu menjawab, sebuah teriakan dari bodyguard appanya yang berasal dari belakang Eunhyuk membuat yeoja manis ini membelakakan matanya.

Namun sebuah tangan yang di yakini tangan si namja aneh itu menariknya memasuki ke dalam lorong yang memunculkan sang namja aneh tersebeut, menurut eunhyuk.

" Yak ! kita mau kemana, kau tak lihat bahwa itu adalah jalanan buntu " eunhyuk menarik tangannya kasar membuat namja yang tidak di ketahui namanya itu menatapnya datar " sudah ikut saja denganku "

" kau tidak menyuruhku untuk memanjat dinding itukan ? " Tanya eunhyuk namun tak di gubris oleh sang namja yang sudah kembali menariknya " yak ! jika aku tidak memakai gaun, itu terlihat mudah, tapi aku sedang memakai gaun pabo " jerit Eunhyuk

" masuk " perintah sang namja begitu mereka sudah sampai ujung lorong, namun rupanya ada sebuah lorong lagi di sudutnya yang sangat sempit bahkan mungkin untuk seorang saja tak cukup, bagaimana dengan berdua.

Eunhyuk menatap namja di hadapannya dengan sengit yang di balas tatapan cuek dari sang namja. Bahkan Eunhyuk sepertinya sudah tidak memperdulikan suara bodyguard yang makin mendekati tempat mereka.

To Be Continued ,,,

Yaey ,, cuap cuap bentar ya .. aduh padahal di chapter ini tbcnya berakhir dengan kibum yang bertemu siwon ,, tapi mengingat betapa pnjangnya chap itu, pasti readers bosen .. huhuhu jadinya tbc di sini deh ,, tapi chap depan kita akan bertemu sibum and namja tampan itu .. oh ya pasti kalian penasaran ya namja itu siapa ? penasaran kan, please donk ceritanya kalian penasaran. Walaupun kalian udah tau pasti itu Donghae .. #plak ..

Thanks to :

missapple05 : banyakin gak yah ? hahaha sip missapple05 aku kan sibum shipper pasti di banyakin dund ,,#hug_Sibum hehe thanks ya udah kasih riview di ff gaje ini ,, :D

onkey shipper04 : masa sih seru .. kya #blush gomawo ne onkey_shipper04 atas riview di ff aneh ini .. :D

.1 : makasih #tutupmata , ne ini udah d lanjut, yup ini official pair koq ,, gomawo .1 atas riviewnya .. :D

Zhouhee1015 : jinjja ? kamu penasaran #mataberbinar, aku juga penasaran .. jinjja lagi ? ini bagus ? ah gomawo atas pujian, ini sudah di lanjut, maaf kalau mengecewakan :D

MingKyuMingKyu : Ne, ne, ne .. Gomawo riviewnya :D

ratu kyuhae : ah mianhae Ratu .. #melas .. aku tidak bisa janji ne, tapi nanti lain kali aku buat deh kyu oppa jadi lebih tua dari ming ,, gomawo riviewnya :D

SuJuXOXO91 : #nyengir_kuda ,, hehehe ne mungkin kan selama ini eunhyuk lebih sering jadi kakak, jadi aku mau coba hyukienya jadi bungsu #puppy .. hehe gomawo riviewnya :D

dewi. : sebenarnya aku gak mau kasih tau siapa – siapa calonnya ming, tapi untuk kamu aku kasih tau, calonnya itu adalah ,, jeng jeng jeng ,, aku ,, #nyengir. Hehehe piece bercanda, di chap ini terjawab koq ., gomawo riviewnya :D

azihaehyuk : hehe s to the ip , Sip. Hehehe gomawo riviewnya :D

Anggunyu : okeeee, hehe di sini semua couple adalah pemeran utamanya koq :D gomawo riviewnya :D

Cho Jisun : annyeong cho jisun shi ,, jangan panggil aku author ne, panggil ajjh aku cipa, semua orang seneng manggil aku dengan sebutan itu #pout walaupun sedikit emmalayemm #curhat .. jinjja summarynya buat penasaran ? ah aku pikir itu terlihat aneh ,, hehe di chap ini terjawab koq ,, gomawo riviewnya :D

yulia cloudsomnia : oke . gomawo riviewnya :D

Tania3424 :  hahaha ne, aku harap ini akan mengasyikan ,, oke sampai jumpa juga di chap selanjutnya .. gomawo riviewnya :D

kim hyun soo : lam kenal juga ,, ah terima kasih sudah di bilang seru ,, gomawo atas riviewnya ..:D

sungguh ini adalah pertama kalinya aku membalas riview #nangis. Terima kasih banyak atas riview kalian ,, #bungkukhormat


	3. Chapter 3

Operation xxx

Main Cast : Lee Sungmin, Kim Ryeowook, Kim Kibum, Lee Hyuk Jae and other cast lainnya

Rating : T

Genre : Romance

Warning : Genderswitch for uke, typo and gaje !

_Happy Reading_

Eunhyuk menatap sengit dan tak percaya pada sang namja, bahkan ia tak perduli lagi dengan para bodyguard yang mulai mendekat kearah lorong mereka. " kau itu gila ne, ini sempit dan kotor. Aku tak mau lebih baik aku hajar saja para bodyguard itu " ketus eunhyuk murka yang hampir saja melangkah menjauh, namun sebuah dorongan yang cukup kuat membuat ia masuk kedalam lorong yang sempit itu punggungnya membentur dinding sedkit keras membuat dia meringis kecil.

Baru saja ia mau meluncurkan aksi protesnya sebuah tangan yang di yakini tangan si namja membekap mulutnya. Membuat eunhyuk membelakakan matanya.

" hey mungkin dia masuk ke dalam lorong ini " ucapan salah satu bodyguard membuat sang namja semakin memepatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh eunhyuk. Membuat putri bungsu keluarga Jung ini semakin membulatkan matanya, bahkan jarak wajahnya dan wajah si namja ini hanya berjarak lima jengkal tangannya. Mengingat lorong ini sempit dan kecil.

" yak mana mungkin sang pengantin ada di dalam situ, kau tak lihat jika lorong itu buntu, dasar pabo " omel salah satu bodyguard pada sang kawan yang tadi mengajaknya memasuki lorong itu.

" ya mungkin saja kan, ada lorong kecil di antara sudut lorong itu "

" ck kau ini sudah ayo kita kembali ke sana, kata ketua pengantinnya tadi memasuki sebuah mobil "

" lalu yang tadi ? "

" mungkin hanya salah lihat, sudahlah kajja "

" aish kalau begitu percuma kita berlari – larian, kalau ternyata bukan " gerutu salah satu bodyguard, yang mendapat jitakan dari temannya.

" yak itu tugas kita pabo, sudahlah kajja kita harus cepat sebelum ketua memarahi kita " Akhirnya kelima bodyguard itu mulai melangkah pergih kembali menuju gereja.

"Yak ! kau ini mau membunuhku ne " ucap eunhyuk lebay setelah ia keluar dari lorong mengerikan itu membuat sang namja menatapnya heran.

" kau bilang tadi kau bukan pengantin wanitanya, lalu sedang apa kau memakai gaun pengantin dan di kejar – kejar oleh mereka ? " eunhyuk menatap sang namja menyebalkan baginya itu dengan wajah yang di tekuk.

" aku itu sedang membantu sungmin eonni untuk kabur dari pernikahannya tau dan aku yang harus berpura – pura jadi sungmin eonni, untuk mengecohkan para bodyguard appa" ketus eunhyuk. Namun sedetik kemudian matanya membulat dan kedua tangannya membekap mulutnya sendiri. Dia merutuki dirinya yang bisa begitu keceplosan. Sedangkan sang namja hanya menatap eunhyuk dengan pandangan yang tak percaya.

" ka - kau serius .. "

Belum namja itu melanjutkan ucapannya, eunhyuk sudah memotongnya terlebih dahulu " Oh tuan kumhon jangan beritahu siapapun akan hal ini ya ? ku mohon " pinta eunhyuk dengan puppy eyesnya tangannya di tangkupkan di depan dada, membuat dia terlihat seperti seorang puppy yang takut akan di buang sang majikan.

Si namja hanya bisa menghela nafas begitu melihat tingkah eunhyuk yang berbeda dengan yang tadi, tapi toh dia mengangguk juga. Hey ini bukan urusannya mau apapun yang di lakukannya yeoja manis di depannya dengan saudaranya pun bukan urusannya, memang dia siapa. Sedangkan eunhyuk hanya tersenyum sambil membungkuk hormat bibirnya terus mengucapkan kata ' gomawo ' berulang kali.

" Tapi bernahkan kau tak akan memberitahu siapapun tentang masalah ini ? " Tanya eunhyuk memastikan, membuat namja itu memutar bola matanya bosan sebelum ia menganggukan kepalanya. Membuat yeoja manis kita ini tersenyum senang.

" ah gomawo tuan "

" ya berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan tuan ! " bentak sang namja yang di balas cengiran bodoh dari eunhyuk. Kaki sang namja melangkah dengan cepat keluar dari lorong yang langsung diikuti eunhyuk.

Begitu Eunhyuk dan sang namja keluar dari lorong, mereka berdua langsung menjadi pusat perhatian para pejalan kaki, mereka menatap bingung sekaligus penasaran. Untuk apa seoarang penganti berjalan – jalan di jalanan bukankah harusnya berada di altar dan memikat janji suci, begitulah pemikiran oaring – orang itu. Merasa di tatap aneh oleh beberapa orang eunhyuk segera melangkahkan kakinya cepat, hingga yang tadinya ia berada di belakan si namja sekarang di berada tepat di samping si namja yang malah menatapnya bingung.

Tapi toh sang namja tidak ambil pusing, dia tetap berjalan dan mengabaikan tatapan orang di sekitarnya, mereka eunhyuk dan namja itu terus berjalan dalam keheningan, hingga di persimpangan lampu merah sebuah mobil hitam berhenti dan memunculkan seorang namja yang sudah berkepala empat itu dari dalam mobil.

" nona Jung hyuk jae, kau baik – baik saja ? " Tanya sang namja yang mari kita sebut Oh ahjussi itu yang sekarang sudah berdiri di hadapan Eunhyuk dan si namja. Eunhyuk yeoja itu hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

" aku baik – baik saja, tadi namja ini yang menolongku " ucap eunhyuk sambil menatap namja yang berdiri di sampingnya, yang hanya memasang wajah datarnya. Merasa ada orang lain selain dirinya dan Eunhyuk ia segera mengikuti arah pandang nona mudanya itu dan mendapati seorang namja tampan.

Keningnya mengekerut begitu ia melihat wajah sang namja yang entah sangat familiar baginya itu.

" emm .. "

" Lee Donghae " intrupsi namja itu yang ternyata bernama Lee Donghae begitu yeoja manis di sampingnya kebingungan.

" oh Lee Donghae shi gomawo ne, sekali lagi jeongmal gomawo karena kau tadi telah menolongku " ucap eunhyuk sambil membungkukan badannya. Yang hanya di balas gumaman tak jelas dari Donghae.

" ah kalau begitu aku duluan ne Lee Donghae – shi " ucap Eunhyuk sebelum memasuki mobil mewahnya, menyisakan Oh ahjussi yang masih menatap namja tampan di depannya. Sebelum ia memberi senyum pamit yang di balas senyum kecil juga dari Lee Donghae.

Sebelum Oh ahjussi memasuki mobil tepat di bagian kemudi, ia sedikit mengernyit dan menatap punggung Lee Donghae yang rupanya sudah berbalik badan dan menjauh pergih. " aku seperti mengenalnya, tapi dimana yah " gumamnya pelan susah payah mengingat apakah ia pernah bertemua donghae sebelumnya atau tidak. Tapi seberusaha apapun ia mengingat, namun taka ada kilasan sedikit pun tentang namja pemilik mata teduh tersebut.

Ia mengangkat bahunya seolah menyerah dan langsung memasuki mobil hitam itu, takut membuat nona mudanya tersebut menunggu lama.

Kibum Side ~

Pasti kalian penasaran dengan apa yang di lakukan Kibum ? dia, yeoja berkulit seputih salju itu hanya diam sambil menatap para tamu dengan tatapan polosnya, What Polos ? oh my please Kibum ah, bahkan kau tidak punya rasa bersalah sedikit pun dengan apa yang kau lakukan barusan. Dia menatap sekeliling dan melihat eommanya yang sedang terduduk sambil menangis di pelukan appanya yang memilih berdiri.

Dia sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya. What ? Kibum mengerucutkan bibirnya oh god itu adalah adegan yang paling jarang ku lihat, maukah kalian meminjamkan aku kamera untuk mengambil pose lucu itu #abaikan . " hah mianhae eomma, jika bukan karena sungmin eonni pasti semua ini tidak akan terjadi " gumamnya pelan tanpa menyadari sesosok namja bertumbuh tinggi yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya yang sedang tersenyum ah tepatnya menyeringai melihat pose yang di tunjukan Kibum.

" tapi tenang saja eomma cepat atau lambat sungmin eonni akan kembali koq " lanjutnya entah pada siapa.

" sepertinya kau puas sekali membuat pernikahan eonnimu hancur ? " sebuah suara yang terdengar sinis mengalun di telinga kibum, membuat yeoja manis ini segera mengalihkan perhatiannya dan mendapati seorang namja yang cukup lumayan tampan berdiri di sampingnya yang sedang menatap eommanya.

" nuguya ? " tatapan tajam yang di berikan Jung Kibum itu tidak membuat namja yang rupanya memilik dimple smile yang semakin membuatnya menawan itu takut. Padahal itu adalah tatapan paling tajam miliknya yang akan membuat semua namja yang menggodanya akan lari pontang – ponting.

" siapa aku ? aku hanyalah anak laki – laki dari salah satu tamu undangan keluargamu. Dan .. aku pikir ini akan menjadi pesta pernikhan yang menyenangkan, tapi rupanya malah hancur seperti ini dan yang membuatku syok yang menghancurkannya adalah adik dari pengantin wanitnya .. ckckck kau sangat kejam nona Jung " namja itu menghadap Kibum yang sedikit terkejut, tunggu apa namja ini melihat semuanya oh tidak. Kau benar – benar ceroboh Jung Kibum. Bisik kibum yang tentu saja dalam hati.

" kau tidak tau yang terjadi sebenarnya " desis kibum membuat namja itu menaikan sebelah alisnya menatap Kibum bingung.

" tidak tau . Memangnya apa yang tidak aku ketahui, Eunhyuk adikmu yang berpura – pura menjadi noonamu agar para bodyguard itu teralihkan pikiranya, atau Ryeowook noonamu dan temannya yang membawa kabur si pengantin. Dan kau yang membuat para tamu belarian keluar gereja dengan menyalakn kembang api "

Kibum terbelalak mendengar ucapan namja yang beberapa menit lalu di temuinya. Bagaimana ? bagaimana namja ini mengetahui rencanya secara detail. Tapi dengan cepat kibum menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya.

" bukan itu maksudku. Baik aku sedikit terkejut dengan ucapanmu barusan dan penasaran bagaimana kau bisa tahu semua itu. Tapi bukan itu, ini tentang .. "

" tentang sungmin noona yang tidak menyukai calon suaminya dan meminta bantuan kalian agar ia bisa melarikan diri, begitu "

Untuk kedua kalinya di terkejut bukan main. Namja ini, jangan – jangan dia peramal, tapi benarkah, Kibum kurang yakin akan hal itu.

" sebenarnya siapa kau ? " Tanya kibum matanya terus menatap namja di hadapannya yang hanya tersenyum manis.

" aku kan sudah bilang, kalau aku anak .. "

" bukan, bukan itu, maksudku .. "

" maksudmu ? " Tanya namja itu bingung begitu Kibum seolah tergagap dan tak melanjutkan ucapannya. Kibum menghela nafasnya secara perlahan, mencoba tenang. Walaupun di dalam hatinya ia sedang panic bukan main.

" apa maumu ? " Tanya Kibum membuat namja di depannya menampikan seringai kecil.

" aku tak mau apa – apa " jawab sang namja " aku hanya mau memberitahukan kepada Jung ahjussi tentang tingkah laku putri kesayangannya " jawaban namja itu mampu membuat kibum menahan nafas dan menatap horror namja di hadapannya. Oh tidak jangan appanya, dia tidak bisa bayangkan betapa murka appanya mengetahui ini. Ia dan kedua saudaranya pasti akan di usir dari rumah, dan mereka akan menjadi gelandangan, kibum bergidik ngeri membayangkan itu. Walau dia belum pernah sekalipun melihat sang appa marah, tapi mungkin sajakan apa yang di pikirkan akan terjadi.

Begitu kesalahan kali ini terbilang cukup besar. Ia menggigit bibirnya menatap namja itu penuh harap. Belum pernah sekalipun Kibum melakukan ini pada siapapun.

" kumohon jangan beritahu appaku ne, aku akan memberikan .. emm Uang. Yup Uang padamu, berapapun " mohon kibum sambil menagkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, dia benar – benar merasa seperti emmPuppieemm. Biasanya dia akan meledek eunhyuk atau wookie eonninya, begitu melakukan yang banyak di sebut orang aegyo. Tapi kali ini Kibum melakukannya. Demi tuhan kibum merasa malu sekarang.

" uang ? aku tak butuh uang, kau tak lihat aku orang kaya " ucap namja itu sombong membuat kibum menatapnya dari bawah ke atas, benar dia orang kaya terlihat dari pakainnya yang bermerek dan pasti harganya mahal. Lalu bagaimana ?

" lalu bagaimana ? ah begini kau minta apa, pasti aku akan turuti " ucapan Kibum barusan membuat namja itu menyeringai.

" emm ? benarkan kau akan menurutinya ? " Tanya sang namja membuat Kibum menganggukan kepalanya " baiklah aku minta 10 permintaan dan aku akan tutup mulut " ucap si namja sambil berpura – pura menutup mulutnya seperti menutup seleting tas pada akhir ucapannya.

" mwo ? 10 permintaan ? Yak. Jin aladin saja yang mampu melakukan apapun hanya memberikan tiga permintaan pada aladin. Dan kau meminta padaku 10 permintaan, kau pikir aku apa hah ! " Kibum berkacak pinggang.

" kau tidak mau yang sudah. Jung ahjussi " teriak namja itu yang langsung di bekap oleh Kibum. " baiklah baiklah. 5 permintaan " tawar Kibum yang mendapat gelengan keras dari namja itu " 11 permintaan "

" mwo ? yak kenapa jadi naik "

" yasudah jika tau mau " namja itu hendak kembali berteriak.

" baiklah 8 permintaan, ku mohon " kibum memberikan puppy eyesnya yang mampu membuat si namja berpikir sejenak sebelum ia mengaggukan kepalanya tanda setuju. Membuat kibum memekik kegirangan.

" berikan ponselmu " perintah si namja membuat Kibum menatapnya bingung, bibirnya hendak menyerukan pertanyaan tapi langsung di tahan oleh namja belesung pipit itu. " sudah berikan saja " seakan terhipnotis tangan lentik yeoja itu segera merogoh dress putih miliknya dan mengeluarkan handphone dengan background belakang menara eifeel.

Setelah mendapat apa yang di inginkan namja itu segera mengotak – atik handphone canggih milik putri ketiga keluarga Jung. Dan tiba – tiba saja suara dering handphone terdengar memecah keheningan yang terjadi. Namja itu tersenyum puas akan hasilnya dan segera menyerahkan handphone itu kepemilik aslinya.

" baiklah kau sudah menyimpan nomor ponselku, dan aku sudah menyimpan nomor ponselmu. Jadi itu akan mudah untuk kita berkomunikasi bukan. Baiklah aku pergih dulu. Pai pai nona Jung Kibum, sampai bertemu dengan permintaanku di lain hari ' bisik namja itu tepat di samping Kibum, membuat yeoja itu gerah sendiri.

Jika bukan karena ancaman namja bodoh itu sudah di pastikan, namja itu akan habis oleh kata – kata pedas miliknya, bahkan ia akan meminta eunhyuk adiknya untuk menghajar namja menyebalkan itu. Kibum menatap layar handphone yang memunculkan sebuah nama dan nomor milik namja tersebut. " Choi Siwon " desisnya " jadi namanya Choi siwon " ucap kibum penuh penekanan, tangannya meremas kuat handphonenya melampiaskan kemarahannya dan juga kecerobohannya.

TBC

Huh akhirnya chap ini berakhir ,, #nyengir_kuda

Othe dengan sibumnya ? hancurkah aish jinjja ? hehehe .. Eunhyuk udah ketemu donge yeay .

Thanks to riview ..

.1 , isroie106 , Zhouhee1015 , abilhikmah , missapple05 , azihaehyuk , ratu kyuhae , onkey shipper04 , dewi. , Guest , choirierien , PaboGirl

Mianhae gak bisa bales satu – satu .. dan Kamsahamnida :D


End file.
